Talk:- Darkchylde/Archive2017
That twat Block him please. Pigzillion (talk) 21:16, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Happy New Year, Darkchylde! (And who're you calling pig!?) Pigzillion (talk) 14:00, January 1, 2017 (UTC) About adding a new character page I'm in the process of creating a separate page for Nanika, and I just wanted to run this by you before attempting any big changes. This was something that's been discussed via blog posts more than once and agreed on as a necessity, and so since no one else was volunteering for it I figured I'd get cracking on it. Is it acceptable if all information regarding "Alluka's" powers is transferred to a page for Nanika? Also, do you think it would be better to give Nanika a subsection on Alluka's page instead of an entirely new one? Though there's no lingering doubts as to whether or not Nanika is a separate character, it's sort of undeniable that the two of them are pretty closely intertwined as characters and the narrative itself is often unclear as to who is who at any given point. I have some other questions/concerns, and was really hoping to speak to you about them privately if possible. Olivemeister (talk) 07:35, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Kite's talk page Could I ask you to pop over to Kite's talk page and review the discussion there? I'd like to have an admin involved in a decision like this. Olivemeister (talk) 23:25, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Hello, I come form the Nanbaka wikia. We are looking to affiliate. would you be interested in affiliating? thanks for your consideration - Riopug Adminship Due to there being more users/editors coming to the wikia as of late, which believe me when I say I'm elated! Though good majority of them are either trolls or 'know-it-alls' who make edits that are either irrational or unnecessary. I guess I have no choice, but to accept the offer of mod if it's still alright. And that last comment is rather trite, since you as well as a number of others on here would most definitely want me to become an admin.... But I want to make some things clear: # I'm doing this only because I've been bugged about this not for a long time, but many a time on while on here. # I mainly want to focus on the wikia pages, like for example updating new information on locked pages or locking pages in general for whatever reason and deleting pages that are deemed necessary. # Let it be known that if I catch a troll doing any jabberwocky edits to any page I will perm ban them on the spot unless that's deemed to harsh then I'll simply ban them for like a couple-few weeks at best. # And if I'm deemed too harsh with my methods, am inactive for a large period of time, am considered not mod material for whatever reason, etc. then by all means de-admin me. So yeah... if you still think it's fine for me to be an admin by all means make me one and if you have any rules, regulations, comments, concerns, you want to add/tell me, then by all means contact me. Also I noticed you're a Scorpio and I'm a Taurus, we're polar opposites in Astrology. RumbleXRumble (talk) 01:07, April 20, 2017 (UTC) It... It's actually happening? Pigzillion (talk) 09:23, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Yeah I'm just as surprised as you are... and alright. RumbleXRumble (talk) 12:29, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Ahhhh! She lives! Pigzillion (talk) 19:14, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Thank you very much and I'll try. RumbleXRumble (talk) 13:14, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Questions Since I am a admin now, I just wanted to ask a few questions. First off how do I ban someone? Sorry if it's a silly and or obvious question. Second is it possible for an admin such as myself to edit the navigator toolbar on the top page? The one that says, "On the Wiki, Media, Characters etc." Because there's a couple of links on their that I feel should be edited those being the "Miniature Rose", that should be "Poor Man's Rose" in the Weapons category and the "Hunters Association" that should be "Hunter Association" under the Group category. Both links are under the "World" Tab. Third under the "Terms" category also under the "World" Tab, there's a link for the Zobae Disease. So I have to ask, why is it there and shouldn't we make a 5 Calamity page since that's what its a part of. Though honestly someone made a page of it in the past, but I recommended it should have been deleted for sake of it being unnecessary, but after reevaluating it perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea to have someone create a page for it and use the page link in the Terms category. RumbleXRumble (talk) 01:21, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Ok thank you very much for your response! As for the calamity stats, it wasn't me who posted them it was Mr. Genial and I believe he got them by an official HxH databook. RumbleXRumble (talk) 03:59, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Hi Am Emma and am Hunter X Hunter fan and am wondering if the Hunter X Hunter series 2011 Still On-Going series? and i watched in English Dubbed episodes 1-50 episodes but when i look on Hunter X Hunter wiki Guide Episodes 1-148? or is it new season ? and so i wanted to know whats going on?. Yuzukikuran476 (talk) 20:28, May 10, 2017 (UTC)Emma . Featured Wiki Videos Hey Darcy I was approached by a representative of the Fandom Community Team who are interested in adding feature videos to the Wikias and we were considered to be one of those wikia's. The message I was given is posted below so what are your thoughts on it? Hey RumbleXRumble. I'm Julia from FANDOM's Community team. By now you may have seen our announcement about Wiki Modernization and how we're using featured wiki videos to reduce the number of ads on the site and improve the performance of all FANDOM wikis. As we move forward we plan to have wiki videos in many communities, with HunterXHunter wiki being a candidate for videos. If you are interested in which video types we might use you can find some great examples in this blog post. We are working on several ways to involve users in the video creation and script writing process. If we start producing videos we may reach out to you, other admins, and users if we think you can be involved in the production. At that point we will provide further information. Let me know if you have any questions. Thanks! Springteufel (talk) 08:36, June 1, 2017 (UTC) RumbleXRumble (talk) 17:06, June 1, 2017 (UTC) You're welcome and honestly as much as I thought it was a good idea at first I'm having second thoughts about it now... RumbleXRumble (talk) 13:09, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Mt. Mafutatsu I just wanted to ask before I made a move, is it alright if I change the name Mt. Mafutatsu to Mt. Split-in-Half? Just to keep this wikia consistent with English translation names. RumbleXRumble (talk) 02:52, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Done and done, and you're welcome RumbleXRumble (talk) 00:52, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Kite's pronouns Hey, Darkchylde! I'd hate to beat a dead horse with a stick, but leaving it out to rot doesn't seem like the best idea either. With that in mind, could you please read the responses on Kite's talk page and come to a conclusion on the pronouns we use for her? After you left I got into a rather long-winded debate regarding the matter with another user with me posting the last reply, and after a month they have yet to respond. Since they were so quick to do so beforehand and seemed as engaged in the debate as I was, the only conclusion I can come to is that they were unable to argue against my points and decided not to reply at all instead. As such, I would appreciate it if you could read through the discussion one more time and come to your own conclusions on the matter, so we can finally reach a consensus on what pronouns to refer to Kite by. If you're still unconvinced, I can try to argue my points again in a more concise matter on the talk page, should you wish me to do so. Pigzillion (talk) 17:15, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Affiliation Hello, I have left a message towards an affiliation with your wiki posted beneath , we would like to affiliate with your wiki. http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:RumbleXRumble#Affiliation -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 18:08, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Space after Quote Understood. RumbleXRumble (talk) 04:23, July 4, 2017 (UTC) I'm either way, so for now let's follow your way. RumbleXRumble (talk) 04:31, July 4, 2017 (UTC) The Cheese Just wanted to thank you for paraphrasing the summaries on Neon, Light, Buhara and Menchi. Being the one who wrote them, I feel embarrassed, but thankful for what you did. I'm not perfect at writing summaries, but I've been trying my hardest on making my previous summaries more concise, but again thanks! And have some Pale Ale, as I couldn't find any wine around as a token of my gratitude and heartfelt apologizes for the Cheese I caused. RumbleXRumble (talk) 15:02, July 9, 2017 (UTC) No offense taken! I was simply trying to poke fun at the who cheese business. And as my nickname on here clearly surmises, I enjoy doing what I do not for any praise or attention, but to simply help the wikia stay up to date and active as humanly possible. I was just concerned that my summaries were so bad and that you had to go out of your way to make such profuse edits to them, so they'll look better. And to be honest, I've never listened to the 1999 anime music, as I've never really got into it all that much. RumbleXRumble (talk) 16:16, July 9, 2017 (UTC) You know I tried watching the 1999 anime, but just couldn't get into it... I could try watching it again, someday. RumbleXRumble (talk) 16:37, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Re:Colored Manga Someone made a thread on the HxH subreddit for people to buy and donate the colored Japanese manga (official) so he can typeset the chapters in English. Some of the contributors went ahead and put the download links there. Here's the thread if you're interested. here Eusstass (talk) 17:23, July 9, 2017 (UTC) New background image Hi Darkchylde. I approved your request, and I just uploaded a new background using the image you provided. (Very cool image by the way!) JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 15:20, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Re:Feitan Nothing was wrong, the first time edit, I simply edited it from a link that from before you made all of your edits to Feitan's page is all, I reverted it and have to be more careful in the future. RumbleXRumble (talk) 11:53, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Nav business Hello Darcy!!! I was checking the new banner and saw that the staff added Community Page to Explore, so I suggest you remove the old link from Community ;) Also Pyon's name in The Zodiacs has to be changed as well. RumbleXRumble (talk) 11:07, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Re: Heaven's Arena Arc It didn't hit my mind...sorry x( 07:14, July 21, 2017 (UTC) To be fair, I'm glad Marcy went out of her way to change all of Heaven's Arena names in their respective areas. It can be quite hard and tedious at times doing it all and I've considered getting in touch with you about creating a bot to do mass edits to things such as name changes, but that's for another time. And thanks again Marcy! RumbleXRumble (talk) 11:07, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Royal Bodyguards I was thinking, would it be good or unnecessary to create "Royal Bodyguard" category tabs for all of the Royal Bodyguards? If so should we simply name it Royal Bodyguard or Kakin Royal Bodyguard? RumbleXRumble (talk) 12:00, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Well I've seen everyone else put Royal Bodyguard down for the description being a Bodyguard for the Kakin Royalty ex: Kurton, Bill, Sayrid. But Benjamin's Private Soldiers I wouldn't make their own category for them just yet until we find out more of their names and have pages made out for them, but I think it would be appropriate to add them to the Royal Bodyguard or whatever we decide the name on, because that's what Benjamin ordered them all to become. RumbleXRumble (talk) 12:27, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Yes that's exactly what I mean and well sure I think it's a good idea having a separate template for the bodyguards, but only when you feel the time is appropriate. RumbleXRumble (talk) 13:48, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Now that a large amount of bodyguard identities have been revealed in the current chapter, I'm thinking it'd be a perfect time to divide the Kakin Royal Family and Kakin Royal Bodyguards into their own separate templates. Humble × Humble (talk) 17:54, July 27, 2017 (UTC) I think Kakin Royal Bodyguards is more appropriate, since it'll help with any confusion in the future with the Chimera Ants with their Royal Guards, but that's just my take on it. And 1st Prince Benjamin's Personal Soldiers should be sufficient, since it sort of reflects his authoritarian ego being the oldest and the 1st. But if you want to simplify it all Prince Benjamin's Personal Soldiers should be good. Humble × Humble (talk) 19:11, July 27, 2017 (UTC) So I've seen, great job! Humble × Humble (talk) 19:26, July 27, 2017 (UTC) New Templates Can I use Template:Article/Incomplete in stub sections (e.g. Hunter × Hunter: The Last Mission's plot section), and Template:Image/Replace in the images that I think should be replaced with better versions? 07:50, July 22, 2017 (UTC) :(About Template:Article/Incomplete): And as I told Rumble, Template:Article/Incomplete has a better look in sections. And we'll keep Template:Stub on the page top 05:54, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Caption issue Why the first Hunter doesn't show up in the caption here? 05:41, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Content Moderator Greetings, Darcy. It has been quite a long time since this wikia was created. There are hundreds of files need to be deleted and many others should be renamed. Once I started editing here, my main work was (and is still) on files and galleries and some minor edits here and there. I would ask you if Hunterpedia needs a content moderator, someone to help admins in deleting/renaming files, pages and other things. If it does, then I would quite like to have content moderator’s rights. If you think I don't fit this job, I’ll understand. After all, I can always ask you or any of the other admins to make changes that I can’t make. Although they’re a lot and boring! 07:54, July 28, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you! 13:05, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Two Stars for Saga Are you able to rename the Content Moderator title to double star hunter? It's a little jarring to see the Hierarchy go from: '''Chairman! Triple Star Hunter!! '''Content Moderator... Just a suggestion. Nothing more. Pigzillion (talk) 18:50, July 29, 2017 (UTC) :Boo! 09:47, July 31, 2017 (UTC) :You're welcome! 10:24, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Troupe Hey there, i can't edit template of phantom troupe, beacuse its blocked, so could you maybe just remove "former" section and just make former or deceased people red and black using new template, and delete "associates" section beacuse these characters are already in other categories, and their afillation with troupe wasn't really big; i already made everything ready: Re: Nen Battle I'm going to update it on the first of every month, that's why I reverted it. 10:28, July 31, 2017 (UTC) :Alright, then. Not at all, thank you. 10:35, August 1, 2017 (UTC) A New Page I was thinking of creating a new page perhaps with a template that lists the 15 alliance members, Kazsule formed in order to take on the Razor Pirates. But before I create and publish it, I just wanted to have your opinion if it's necessary to make or not. Humble × Humble (talk) 18:32, July 31, 2017 (UTC) I was hoping to call it something like Kazsule's Alliance, like there's Nickes' Alliance. I've contemplated on making a page for that, but decided against it because we don't have enough character identities for it. And wouldn't think to add it to the character page, though we may in the future have to create another page to hold all of the characters in the series, perhaps separate them by arcs? For example have one page that spans from the Hunter Exam arc to the Chimera Ant arc? Humble × Humble (talk) 12:55, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Just something to consider for the future, if it ever comes to be and I'll make the page hopefully later today with the Greed Island Character Template, just to make things easier for me in the long run. Humble × Humble (talk) 15:44, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Block this , please. 10:40, August 1, 2017 (UTC) :Welcome. 10:43, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Featured Articles About Me again! I want to ask you if I can mark featured articles with this template. It'll be good to give surfers access to other/previous featured articles...and the star looks great! 11:44, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Block , s'il vous plaît. 06:46, August 3, 2017 (UTC) V6 I was wondering should we change the information template on the V6 page to the new group template or leave it as is? I ask this because the current V6 template has an image gallery, so if we do change the template then we'd have to delete the image gallery as well. Humble × Humble (talk) 18:08, August 3, 2017 (UTC) Re: Wiki Wordmark Hi, Darcy! Sure! Here it is. 10:46, August 5, 2017 (UTC) :You're welcome! 13:13, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Re: Infobox Chapter Hello, Darcy. The section Volume Name. There is an issue with the sup code, so I created T:Chapter_3 to fix it. I will add gallery section to it. Thanks for informing me. 06:21, August 11, 2017 (UTC) :Welcome. 06:30, August 11, 2017 (UTC) A new character page I wanted your opinion on something. I was contemplating on whether or not to create a new page for the Patch of Shore Woman NPC and if I do what should I name it Patch of Shore Woman NPC, Soufrabi Woman NPC, Woman NPC to keep it simpler and less spoiler, or is the page unnecessary. What's your opinion? Humble × Humble (talk) 00:36, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Ok I'll be sure to create it later today. Humble × Humble (talk) 13:22, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Ten Dons Gallery The Ten Dons still need an updated gallery template, I tried to make a couple of them, but failed because they merge with the other text on the page. In your spare time do you mind giving it a try? Also the Ten Dons pictures should be updated to the current 2011 anime pictures since the ones there are from the 1999 anime and they vary in sizes. 02:04, August 18, 2017 (UTC) No thank you, it takes a load off my shoulders. Humble × Humble (talk) 03:30, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Well OPN originally created the gallery for the Ten Dons if I recall correctly, but if you think it's unnecessary then get rid of it. Humble × Humble (talk) 01:22, August 19, 2017 (UTC) You're welcome and thanks to you as well. Humble × Humble (talk) 01:29, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Zigg Zoldyck Hey again, sorry to keep bothering you on here, but recently I read a copy of the Viz translation of Volume 33 of Hunter × Hunter. In it I saw Zzigg Zoldyck's name written as Zigg Zzoldyck, now here comes my question should we change Zzigg's name to Zigg and should we follow Viz's translation of the surname to Zzoldyck on everyone in the Zoldyck Family? Humble × Humble (talk) 17:32, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Alright then, I just wanted to clarify that with you before I did anything. Humble × Humble (talk) 17:45, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hello Darkchylde, I am Andulien, the admin of the Chihayafuyu Wiki. It would great if we can be affiliated with the Hunter x Hunter Wiki. If that is ok, here is our wordmark. Thank you :) Andulien 08:05, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the Add :) Added you know as well. Andulien 13:13, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Kakin Bodyguard vs Personal Soldier To be frank and if I recall correctly the Kakin Bodyguards or rather Royal Bodyguards were all former soldiers of the Kakin army that were chosen by their respective Princes to become "Royal Bodyguards". I think this is detailed a bit more in recent chapters like let's use Maor for example, it's stated that he's a 2nd lieutenant in the Kakin Army and the captain in Tubeppa's private army. So what I'm trying to say is we can consider the Royal Bodyguards like Benjamin's soldiers and have them have their own respective nav templates. But facts considered if we're going to create new navigational templates and name them after their respective Princes then first off we now have a lot more templates to create, second off you're now making more places to navigate around where it should be easier just to have one template and have them all consolidated in one template and have them all separated by their respective Prince in order. Some one recently suggested something like this on here I think, or something that you're doing now, but I dunno it's confusing, I'm confused, I hope I made sense, my head is spinning, and you're trying to make things easier and yet it's so ironically hard. ...I hope I answered your question and hope it helps. Humble × Humble (talk) 18:15, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Sorry to intrude :D, I was thinking about making a Nav for the bodyguards as well. Here's a test example http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User:Eusstass#Employees_Nav. Few (not really) notes (Don't be overwhelmed XD) 1. Oito revealed in 350 that all of the top 5 princes have their own private armies. 2. The six offers from c.350 were from the 6,7,10,12,13,14 princes. Meaning they don't probably have their own armies, but pro hunters or paid bodyguards in general. 3. Halkenburg was revealed to have his own private army as well in 369. 4. That only leaves 8th and 11th princes. Neither are revealed to have pro hunters or private armies as of right now. 5. 11th prince fugetsu was said to have assassins or spies by her protectors (Bachaem and Ryoji). For 8th prince he probably filled the available 15 spots mostly with servants xD, and only depends on his mother's royal guards. 6. In my nav test, the royal guards might not look appealing as of right now, but we know for sure each prince has 7 of them... eventually it will look cleaner. 7. Luzurus has only 3 pro hunters (refer to my template test), so he should have more bodyguards that aren't either pro hunters or royal guards from the queens. In that case we might want to change the "Pro Hunters" to "Private Bodyguards" or anything else. This would also fit with Fugetsu's assassins/spies since they aren't confirmed to be pro hunters either. As well as Theta/Salkov/Danjin, they're hunters but also a part of Tse private army. So Private Bodyguards might be more accurate for the people like Izunavi,Melody etc.. Hope it didn't sound confusing! Eusstass (talk) 09:20, August 26, 2017 (UTC I just want to point out few things in the template. I will leave them here for you and Rum to decide on. 1. First of all, feel free to change the colors of the template. 2. There's still one bodyguard that's not included in my example. (Mandam, aka the coordinator of Queen Duazul's royal guards). He doesn't work for any of the princes, so I was thinking of making either a separate subheader titled "Queens' Royal Guards" and put him next to "Duazul" as the "Coordinator". This will also lead to putting all the royal guards from the princes subheader there as well. In other words, next to "Duazul" there would be: Mandam (Coordinator) - Nipaper - Satobi - Slakka. Same for the other queens. This would lead to many repeated names in the nav template, but I have another way to do it. In the "Royal Guard of higher or equal queens" just add Duazul at the beginning with a different background color (perhaps white instead of black) and only add Mandam next to her. Different background color is to differentiate the queens from the princes. 3. Final thing, there's this random guard called "Wergei" (mentioned last chapter). I put him as royal guard but that's only a speculation. Here's my reasoning. Barigen said last chapter that he's happy Queen Sevanti sent him instead of Wergei to learn Nen. That means Wergei is not a pro hunter and must be a royal guard. He can't be a royal guard of higher queens (that wouldn't make sense because 1.the 7th queen won't trust him 2.Barigen seems to think of him as an equal, so Wergei must be a royal guard for queen sevanti as well). Weirdly enough, Queen sevanti is only allowed to have one royal guard for Marayam! But she had another daughter (Momoze) with the second royal guard. That second royal guard of hers was taken in c.361 along with Hanzo and the others to guard Marayam instead. If this is confusing XD please just check my templates of Marayam and Momoze's guards (it will make things much easier to understand... hopefully). Final conclusion: Barigen (the only royal guard of queen sevanti who works under Marayam) Wergei (Queen sevanti's royal guard who worked initially under Momoze). However, you could swap the two positions and it would still make perfect sense. Eusstass (talk) 11:13, August 26, 2017 (UTC) The template looks perfect, you can go ahead and add the other Princes on there like Tubeppa, Salé-salé, Luzurus, Fugetsu, and Marayam. As for Eusstass' suggestions I'd say go ahead with his suggestions and we'll see how it all pans out in time and I agree with his thoughts on Wergei, too much speculation behind him to place him on the template. Humble × Humble (talk) 12:16, August 26, 2017 (UTC) After looking over the new templates made by Eusstass I like the original one the most, but I also like option B as well even though it's more long and drawn out it's detailed as well. The only thing I'd change on option B is change Private Bodyguards to Pro Hunters or Pro Hunter Bodyguards. Humble × Humble (talk) 13:10, August 26, 2017 (UTC) http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User:Eusstass#Employees_Nav I changed it to private bodyguards because apparently not all the bodyguards are royal guards from queens or pro hunters... I talked about in my first comment (luzurus have only 3 hunters/salesale and fugetsu didn't make offers in c.350 etc) for option b I didn't add Unma because I'm not sure if she shares benjamin's soldiers? Coventoba talked to her on the phone. The sketch of Marayam's room had exactly 15 employees (minus those who originaly served momoze) and one of them wore the army outfit (benjamin's soldier=unma's royal guard??). However Woble initially had 7 royal guards (all dead now, woody and co) and none of these 7 wore the army outfit. This leads me to think that Unma and Benjamin's soldiers are 2 separate things. But I'm not sure as we have no information currently on Unma. I would rather use option a until we get to see Unma and her royal guards, and find out whether the top5 princes have royal guards from their mothers or only depend on their private armies. Eusstass (talk) 13:30, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Considering all your points, I went ahead and made the Option A. SEE HERE. I referenced Eusstass for a job well done. Thanks, boys! 06:54,8/27/2017 You're welcome and not to be a nit pick, but you forgot to add the Kakin butler to the list of servants, unless we should wait to add him until we learn his official name. Humble × Humble (talk) 12:56, August 27, 2017 (UTC) Not a problem and you're welcome. Humble × Humble (talk) 13:20, August 27, 2017 (UTC) Dalzollene He's featured on the Hunter characters Template, though I honestly don't recall it ever being stated in the Manga or Anime that he's a confirmed Hunter. Unless there's another source material that can confirm that he is. Humble × Humble (talk) 02:56, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Volunteer Curators Hi Darkchylde, I'm contacting you as you are the most recently active admin. I just posted a blog post about Volunteer Curators here on Hunterpedia and I'm wondering if it'd be ok with you and the rest of the admin team if I posted a community message about it (like a site-wide message, but just for this wiki). We're hoping to attract anime news fanatics to help round out our anime coverage on Fandom.com . Thanks! -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 21:24, September 12, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks! I'll put the notice up now -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 16:10, September 13, 2017 (UTC) Re: Fair use rationale Sorry, that was by mistake. 11:01, September 19, 2017 (UTC) Johness the Dissector Page A couple of new editors have changed the category tag from Former Antagonist = Antagonist. One of the editors argument was that on other wikias, pages with the category tag Former Antagonist are ones that no longer serve as Antagonists not ones that are deceased. My question for you is should we change this for all other pages or should we stick to what we do on our own wikia and not follow the editing ways of the other wikias? Humble × Humble (talk) 17:01, November 14, 2017 (UTC) You're welcome and honestly I don't care either way, but I think this should be brought up with the Mr. Genial, OPN, and Marcy to see if they have any opinions on the matter, since I firmly believe when conflicts of interest like this arise the opinions of all Admins and Mods should voice their opinions. Humble × Humble (talk) 02:15, November 15, 2017 (UTC)